


Christmas Cheer

by IminUndertaleHell



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: And the story is being told, Frisk never had a good Christmas, Gen, I confuse myself by how much I end up writing in only a short amount of time., I wrote this is 40 minutes, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, What the actual fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5525519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IminUndertaleHell/pseuds/IminUndertaleHell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk has never had a good Christmas.</p><p>This is telling why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Cheer

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I made a sad Christmas story, but I did.
> 
> Enjoy!

Frisk never knew what it was like to have a merry Christmas.

They had celebrated Christmas when they lived on the surface, and they knew what having Christmas was like. It was usually just them and their parents that were at home when on Christmas Eve and Christmas Day. The family and friends were always around on the day before the Eve. They didn’t really enjoy it, as the people that were around them acted very obnoxiously about practically everything about Frisk. They denied their identity and would often misgender them while both talking about and to them. It wasn’t as if they were oblivious to the fact, as Frisk had explained it to them multiple times. They just didn’t believe them. 

Christmas was never enjoyable, and for a few reasons. Their parents would often get them things that they really didn’t need. Things like trinkets and supplies that they had no place to put. They were never really given things that they need like new clothes or supplies for school. They had been using the same old sweaters and pants for the past three years and they were worn to the point that they should have been thrown away. Nonetheless, they still wore those clothes since they didn’t have anything else to wear. 

The pants were getting to be too short and the teachers were beginning to notice a pattern with this. They would wear the same five sweaters every week, but in a different patterns. They asked Frisk about it, but they lied their way out of it. The teachers believe every lie that came out of their mouth, so they were safe.

At least, they  _ were. _

It was when they had friends over that they got nervous. While the house was fairly nice, their room was really just a medium-sized closet on the second floor. They didn’t have a light or a bed, but at least they had pillows and blankets. They were also able to steal a flashlight from a drawer in the house, so they could have some light. Everything that they had in their closet-room had to be stolen from different parts of the house. They stole towels to use as pillows and also to use when they had to sneak into the shower at three in the morning, and the blankets were stolen from a forgotten part of the closet downstairs. Their parents haven’t noticed yet, so they are safe. They also stole hand-warmers to use when winter comes. The house end up becoming cold in the winter, so they put them in the blankets when they sleep.

Their parents usually don’t come around their room unless they are in trouble. So, on a day that they were sick and had to stay home, they heard yelling and slamming doors. They were told that if they ever heard this, they were supposed to stay put and quiet. Although, the yelling was something that they had heard from videos that they and their Health Class had to watch.

“Apparently there is a child in the residence. By the condition of everything, check every door.”

They stayed put and quiet as they heard footsteps. The footsteps walked up to the door and there was a knock.

“Is there anyone in here?”

Not knowing what to do, they grabbed their flashlight and prepared to defend themselves as the door opened. A brown-haired man stood in front of them. He was a taller man, and had blue-grey eyes. Frisk just stared into the man’s eyes, getting lost in them. They were beautiful eyes, and the man walked further into the closet. They were knocked out of their trance and scooted back to the furthest wall of the closet. They almost started to cry as the strange man sat on the ground.

“I won’t hurt you, I’m here to help.”

“I don’t believe you,” Frisk said loudly, their voice cracking.

“Please don’t cry. We’re going to bring you out of here.”

“No. I have to wait for Mom and Dad.”

“They are with us. They’re bad people and we’re going to talk to them. We want to talk to you as well, just so we know everything that we can,” he gave Frisk a calm smile. “How about we talk here?” Frisk only nodded.

“Alright then.” He took out a small recording device and clicked the small red button. “What’s your name?”

“Frisk.”

“How old are you?”

“I’m ten.”

“How long have you been in this room?”

“All day, I have a cold. I had to stay in bed.”

“Is this your bedroom?” Frisk only nodded at this question, too embarrassed to answer. He pointed to the pile of towels and blankets. “What might that be?”

“That’s the stash of blankets and towels I have. I had to sneak them from the closets.”

“Why did you have to do that?”

“Mom and Dad said that I wouldn’t need them. They didn’t listen to me when I told them that it got really cold in here. It was my only other option.”

“Do you use both the towels and the blankets to keep warm, Frisk?”

“No. I have to sneak showers really early, as Mom and Dad wouldn’t let me take them in the morning.”

“Did they ever hurt you? Did they hit you or say bad things to you?”

“Only when I didn’t listen. Sometimes they did it because they were angry, other times I made them angry on accident. There were also times when they did it just because.” Frisk shrugged. “But it’s no big deal. I’ve grown used to it.”

“This  _ is _ a big deal, Frisk. Your parents are going to go to a big place where they will speak to a person called a judge-”

“I’m not five, I know that they’re going to court. Am I allowed to speak on the stand?”

“I believe so, Frisk.” He stood up. “Can we go and ride down to the police station, please?” Frisk stood up and grabbed the man’s hand. They walked down the stairs and stood in front of five other officers. He looked over at the child that was holding his hand and smiled again. “Are you ready to go, Frisk?” They nodded before the man looked up at his superiors. “The child has been secured.” They walked out and the man put them in the car before walking back into the house. They knew that this wasn’t going to go very well.

\--

“And that,” Frisk smiled, “is the story of how I got out of the custody of my parents.” The monsters listened closely as Frisk was leaning against Toriel’s arm. “The rest is a bit boring. I went to court, spoke on the stand, went to foster care, got put in a home, ran away, and ended up here.” Everyone was silent for a second. Toriel looked at Sans, as Sans looked at his brother. Papyrus looked at Mettaton, who looked at Asgore. He looked at Alphys, who looked at Undyne. Undyne looked at Frisk. Everyone was at a loss for words.

“Why didn’t you tell us this sooner, kid?” Undyne was the first to break the silence.

“Didn’t really come up at any point, but since Christmas came around, I decided to bring it up.”

“Still, you should have told us.”

“Do remember that it takes a lot to be able to come up and explain that.” Sans smiled at Frisk. Then again, when was he not smiling?

“The reason that I told you all the story of this is because this is my first  _ real  _ Christmas. I won’t have to deal with my drunk parents or their equally drunk friends, and this is going to be pretty fun.” Frisk jumped down and walked over to the tree. They began to sort through the gifts and hand them out to everyone.

“Frisk, let’s start with you. You are the youngest out of all of us.” They smiled as they opened the first gift. It was a small, thin gift wrapped almost expertly. They read it and saw that it was a gift card.

“It’s to that  _ wonderful _ art store in downtown Snowdin. I know how much you love drawing and painting, so I thought that it was perfect.” Mettaton leaned over and Frisk gave him a hug. They then continued and opened the next biggest box, which was also from Mettaton. “I then proceeded to go into said art store and buy the best easel that they had.”

“Thank you so much!”

“There is also two canvases there, so use them wisely.” Frisk gave Mettaton another hug and they giggled as he squeezed them. After the long hug, they continued once again. 

The next present was from Alphys and Undyne. They got Frisk a music player and a pair of headphones. The next gift was from the Skelebros. It was a set of paint brushes and drawing pencils. The final one was from Asgore and Toriel. They were somehow able to collaborate on a present and made a scrapbook of the memories that have been made while Frisk has been in the Underground.

The memories that Frisk has made will be with them forever.

*Knowing that they had a loving family filled Frisk with DETERMINATION.


End file.
